Shimmer Dream precure
Write the first paragraph of your page here. My procure series is about 5 girls who are chosen to become the shimmer dream precure plot 5 girls are chosen to become the shimmer precure, inorder to save the shimmer hearts which protect the 5 kingdoms of dreams,the rainbow kingdom, the heart kingdom, the star kingdom,the dimond kingdom and the shimmer dream kingdom. One day a evil being from the nightmare kingdom queen illusion and her minions invade the shimmer dream kingdom and atempt to take the shimmer hearts and rule all 5 dreamkingdoms but the queen of the shimmer dream kingdom queen daydream uses the shimmer hearts to attack queen illusion but queen illusion is more powerful and locks queen daydream in the dungeon of forgotton dreams in the nightmare kingdom so queen daydream sends all the shimmer hearts to earth in hopes they will be safe from queen illusion.So the queens sister, princess vagary goes to earth to find 5 girls to become the shimmer dream precure and help her find all the shimmer hearts to defeat queen illusion and save her sister. Write the first section of your page here. Starlight and Supernova.png Cure Poppy.png Olivia Smith.png Cure Aquamarine.png charcters Haruko ayuka she is 14 years old and has blonde hair and likes to wear a pink ribbon in her hair.she is very shy and loves everything pink and cute.when she transforms into cure hope her hair turns pink Yuina hamoni is the second charcter she is 14 years old and has brown hair and loves to sing. she is haruko's best friend she transforms into cure destiny, when she transforms her hair turns blue . Rikani kunisa is the third charcter she is 14 years old and loves to draw manga and watch anime, her favorite anime is sailor moon and she wants to be just like her.She is stuborn, determind, childish, and she loves to eat candy she transforms into cure serenity. she has yellow hair but her hair is brown before she transforms . asuni mikami is the 4th character, she has red hair after she transforms. she transforms into cure rouge. before she transforms she has strawberry blonde hair . she is very competive and loves to win everything, she likes to play video games and awalys tries to win arugements with haruko, they somes times don't get along. nakaru asami she is the 5th charcter and she has dark purple hair. she transforms into cure heaven.after she transforms she has light purple hair. . . she is very smart, and loves to read she is outgoing and popular and awalys tries to make people happy. she loves animals. She can be kind of bossy at times. Attacks Cure hope has the attacks Prism Hope hearts and hope storm. Cure destiny has the attacks Destiny tidal wave and Destiny Star. cure serenity has serenity song, serenity spark. cure rouge has rouge flame and rouge bloom. cure heaven has nightstorm and shimmer raidenice. Category:Shimmer dream precure Category:Shimmer Dream Precure Category:Flower Precure